Fugainaiya
by Furanshi
Summary: When there were many days Sakura had been kept from important reality, so as to be hidden from harsh truth? It did not seem so fair... NaruSaku


How many days had he been on the run, spontaneously suffering the aftermath of the mangekyou, had his life put on the line and

How many days had he been on the run, spontaneously suffering the aftermath of the mangekyou, had his life put on the line and had been laid so that his body was stiff, strained unnaturally? Kakashi had lost count and maybe soon his mind, but not all civility—no, not in front of Sakura.

Hatake's struggles were heroic as he recounted that midday or else suicidal—What with the last day of Hatake's mission, hopefully and gone with, it was the uncertainty of his knowledge of Deidara's capacity, questionable enough, that triggered him to resort to the mangekyou as they pursued him. In his attempts, Deidara was forced to withdraw, when 'it' tore his arm away and was completely vulnerable. Hatake remained smooth, untouched by Deidara's assault. By midday, he was subject to bruises and fatigue. By morning he was safe.

Everything else was in favor of secrecy. Sakura simply shrugged an 'okay'. 'Everything else' was by far the least of her affairs.

Tsunade came unannounced, whilst Jiraiya slipped through the window, uninvited. Somehow people keep coming in and out of Kakashi's room incessantly… He flipped through Make-Out Paradise at ease. Jiraiya was thrilled.

Naturally, Tsunade called for a full report _albeit everything else was in favor of secrecy_ and had been then recounted like it was midday, with hesitation. The mangekyou was enduring enough—speaking?

When Sakura thought that worming her way into death once was bad enough, she thought wrong. When _everything else_ was a euphemism for 'a demon within'… She wasn't crazy, right? How could she not be? When there were many days she had been kept from important reality, so as to be hidden from harsh truth? It did not sound so fair…

"What was it again?"

Slowly but impatiently, "Tails. Biju. Jinchuuriki."

Sakura wasn't crazy. They were—that is… "Because…I am…?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh, that…soon?" _It wouldn't be that bad, right?_ "And the mission is…? But without Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura frowned.

"Yamato isn't good enough?"

"Yamato?" _That seemed fair enough. _In more or less five days time, Suna would be close at hand, have a dog named Pakkun to sniff Orochimaru's stench, leave Suna, follow his tracks, fetch Sasuke…Easy. _Yeah Right_. "And with a demon boy tagging along? Or so everyone says…"

''Demon boy' seems harsh, don't you think?" Jiraiya sounded relatively offended.

"Jinchuuriki isn't?" she cried. "Sorry."

* * *

The mistreatment was distinct, not at all endearing. Tsunade, if in utmost distress, would have let her call it a day, Jiraiya could have said, "Do what she says" or else had said in contrast when Tsunade had said otherwise. Her untimely favors were set to her greatest profit, when Sakura was around, that is. Tonight, it was more of _fetch some scrolls and return home to work on it, rest and call it a day_ demand; Sakura wasn't entirely amused.

Sakura was clearly the object of Tsunade's favors, not Kakashi, not Yamato.

The revered abode was at hand…

* * *

Who was he?

Sakura was practically disgusted. _He_ read Make-Out Paradise; _he _had saliva on the corners of his mouth! God knows if he was having wet dreams! Pity the world and their hedonistic pleasures…

He struggled sluggishly; he looked like he had slept the entirety of his time—on Tsunade's seat. Sakura had the guilty pleasure of staring at him—he was alluring, his golden locks were distinct, and those eyes! Who knew what it would look like when they opened? He shifted uncomfortably; his head drooped to his well-built shoulder… He made her suffer so much… _In such a short time? _Who knows what he was up to? Not her, she's a virgin. Her sexual fantasies stirred, suddenly she was thinking of Genma? Moans were major, then, his touch on another woman's neck, on her breasts…

And God, it wasn't in her head…

They made love—fucked on the floor, laughed in between kisses because they knew they'd get away with it. Not tonight.

"Oh, Shit."

Sakura deliberately fumbled for scrolls—anything to distract her and give her excuses. And then _him_.

"Are you kidding me?"

This was from a man who read Make-Out Paradise.

* * *

Sakura was not fine; she was in complete disgust.

Naruto read Make-Out Paradise; saliva poured at the corners of his mouth.

They were virgins, after all. But Genma wasn't, so was the other woman.

They both laughed.

They felt stupid.

"Hi." Sakura fumbled for scrolls.

She felt stupid.

"By any chance…" He slipped his hands to his insides. He meant the scrolls, _not his well-built shape._

"Yes." Haruno Sakura claimed the scrolls. "Thanks."

He lulled himself to sleep, as if it was perfectly tolerable that people fucked in the same room as his, a sharp five minutes before he had given her scrolls strained in his shirtless insides, also meant that he had no business left with her and the only thing he felt obliged to— is to _sleep_. And she knew this when he propped his head on his shoulders and hushed himself to sleep, precious sleep. She needed it too; her home was not far away. He drew air when he inhaled, "See you, Sakura," he said when he mumbled and she said "Goodbye," when she knew he was in perfect earshot.

"Goodbye."

The next morning Tsunade had been entitled for a convincing excuse, if ridiculous but true, when the scrolls were not, or when Sakura had said it, utterly less than what was supposed to be done. She could say Tsunade was expecting too much from her, that Tsunade had relentlessly obliged her to do things out of hand, or that Tsunade had put forth her presence to full advantage by random errands, if Tsunade wasn't at all physical. She could perplex her with deep words and redundancy, and hell, get away with it, but then she had—has Shizune, or else she would direct her to explain in less words and less superfluity and it would be like playing with chipmunks and apes if Tsunade let her go without any form of punishment, _if she must_. But then she had been filling Tsunade with words, until she was subject to be dismissed, on with her mission, and she could escape, change her name and settle in another village because she did not work on the scrolls.

"I forgot," or she could settle with just _that._

She clearly needed the mission and it was not like peanut butter and jelly when she stood there, a minute was torture and Sasuke will not wait any longer, if he would, but Tsunade _was_ peanut butter and jelly enough to understand her student. The penalty would have to come after the mission.

And it was just _that_.


End file.
